Data sources can include a substantial amount of information related to various topics. Examples of data sources can include databases, computer files, data streams, raw data originating from observation, survey and research, and generally any source that can be used to obtain digitized data. Data sources may be categorized, for example, as structured, semi-structured, or unstructured data sources. Structured data sources may include data sources that are identifiable based on a structural organization. Structured data in such structured data sources may also be searchable by data type within data content. Unstructured data may include data such as raw unstructured text that does not include an identifiable structural organization. Semi-structured data may include data that includes structured data that is searchable by data type within content and unstructured data. Based, for example, on the vast amounts of information available in such structured, semi-structured, and unstructured data sources, it can be challenging to analyze such data sources to identify data trends.